Titan
Titan, formerly Holy Sword Titan, is the faithful servant of the goddess Pallas, who is in charge of her welfare while she is in the form of a little girl. He was once one of the main antagonists of the second season of Saint Seiya Omega. Titan is a First Class Pallasite, and in terms of power, he is the toughest Pallasite. Statistics *'Name': Titan *'Origin': Saint Seiya Omega *'Gender': Male *'Age': Late 20's or Early 30's *'Classification': Pallasite, Saturnian, Pallasite First-Class, Former Four Heavenly Kings *'Height': 182 cm (5'12") *'Weight': *'Skin Color': *'Eye Color': *'Hair Color': *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': *'Status': *'Class': World Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Ray Chase Power Stats *'Attack Potency': At least Island level *'Speed': At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Sub-Relativistic Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': At least Class T *'Striking Strength': At least Class EJ *'Durability': At least Island level with Genesistector *'Stamina': Supernatural *'Range': Tens of Kilometers *'Intelligence': Genius *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Titan is a tall, muscular man with fair skin, yellow-green eyes that's shows a serious expression, and short black hair that is combed up and back. He generally wears a long dark robe with a pair of stylish, dark-colored spaulders with a slight light-green outline/pattern. Personality Titan is presented as an incredibly quiet and calm man, who speaks elegantly and in a courteous manner, unlike the other Heavenly Kings. He is not a very cold and heartless being and is very sane. He is faithful to the goddess Pallas and is constantly at her side, patiently waiting for her speedy growth and performance in the war against Athena. Unlike his fellow First-Class Pallasites, Titan starts to see Pallas as a person, not just a thing to defeat Athena with. This is shown in him arriving to protect her when Seiya and the Bronze Saints surrounded Pallas, leading to a small scuffle, and also when he shows signs of doubt when the others start to conspire against the Goddess. Pallas eventually reveals to the First Class Pallasites that she is aware about their betrayal and their secret plan to destroy both Athena and herself. Titan, who felt heartbroken about Pallas' grief, confesses his past conspiracy against her and swears his loyalty and love for Pallas. He will always protect Pallas to show his love for her. History Main Skills and Equipment Genesistector: A personal Chronotector of Titan. This armor is a combination of three constellations of the 12 Zodiac (Sagittarius, Gemini, and Virgo). *'Gigant Impact': Titan releases a concentrated energy blast from his left hand. *'Satellite Crusher': Titan throws two disks of green fire at his opponent. *'Gigantic Planet End': Titan's strongest technique, in which he releases a gigantic ball of green energy from both hands, which is capable of manipulating gravity to an extent. Immense Cosmo Power: As one of the Four Heavenly Kings, Titan boasts insurmountable amounts of Cosmo. His Cosmo is green in color. *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': Relationships *Pallas Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pallasite Category:Saturnian Category:Pallasite First-Class Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters